


От моей болезни нет лекарств

by Bothersome_Arya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Paramedic John Watson, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bothersome_Arya/pseuds/Bothersome_Arya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Парамедик Джон Уотсон приезжает на вызов к необычному пациенту</p>
            </blockquote>





	От моей болезни нет лекарств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Pill's Gonna Cure My Ill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384323) by [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony). 



> Фанфик переведён на Шерлок-календарь 2016

Клюшки для гольфа Шерлок не ожидал. В этом-то и была основная проблема, правда? Он такого не ожидал. Несмолкающие громкие крики тоже не помогали его голове. Застонав, Шерлок попытался сесть, но потом снова хлопнулся головой о ковёр.   
  
\- Эй! Полегче, приятель.  
  
Голос Лестрейда казался очень далёким, и Шерлок зажмурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться на происходящем. А, наконец, получилось. Шерлок поморщился, взглянув на серебристые волосы Лестрейда.   
  
\- Ты подстригся, - сказал он, снова пытаясь сесть – в этот раз его остановила рука Лестрейда, положенная ему на грудь.   
  
\- От тебя ничего не скроешь, Шерлок, - усмехнулся тот. - А теперь ляг и молчи. Мы вызвали скорую. Тебе сильно досталось этой клюшкой. Подозреваемого Салли уже арестовала.  
  
В тот самый момент грохотание носилок возвестило о прибытии парамедиков. Лестрейд отошёл в сторону, и Шерлок разглядел над собой невысокого светловолосого мужчину. Тот опустился на колени перед Шерлоком и улыбнулся. Шерлок вздрогнул, когда ему в глаза посветили фонариком.  
  
\- Привет, я Джон. Можете сказать своё имя? – Джон принялся осматривать Шерлока и прижал кусочек марли к его голове.   
  
\- Шерлок Холмс. Я детектив, не с ними. В смысле, с ними, но на них не работаю, - сказал Шерлок и вздрогнул, когда Джон надавил сильнее.   
  
Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда в поисках подтверждения, и тот кивнул.  
  
\- Хорошо. Шерлок, вы можете сказать мне, какой сегодня день?   
  
Джон прижал пальцы к запястью Шерлока, проверяя пульс.  
  
\- Вторник, семнадцатое февраля, девять тридцать четыре вечера или около того. Я мог потерять сознание минут на пятнадцать, хотя сомневаюсь в этом, - сказал Шерлок и попытался сесть.  
  
Джон остановил Шерлока твёрдой рукой, а его коллега поменял марлю у него на голове.   
  
\- Вам нужно лежать, пока мы перевязываем вашу голову. Возможно, понадобится наложить швы.  
  
Раздражённо выдохнув и застонав, когда на его голову несколько раз надавили, Шерлок решил, что, возможно, оставаться лежать – хорошая идея. Голова пульсировала от боли. С минуту Шерлока ощупывали и чем-то тыкали, а потом помогли улечься на носилки.  
  
\- Я позвонил Майкрофту, Шерлок, - сказал Лестрейд и усмехнулся, увидев ужас на его лице.   
  
Шерлок вздохнул, закатил глаза и поморщился.  
  
\- Ублюдок.  
  
Его повезли к скорой, а вслед ему раздался смех Лестрейда. Когда Шерлок оказался в машине, и они поехали в больницу, он понял, что пристально смотрит на Джона.  
  
Шерлок хорошенько рассмотрел его, обратив внимание на его руку и то, как Джон реагировал на дорожные ухабы.  
  
\- Военный медик. Были им, пока вас не ранили в плечо. Вы вернулись домой, но так и не смогли забыть поле битвы, и вот вы здесь, выезжаете на вызовы. Должно быть, вам со мной ужасно скучно.  
  
Левая бровь Джона приподнялась, и Шерлок приготовился, что в ответ он услышит ругань.   
  
\- Что ж... в самую точку. Просто потрясающе.  
  
Джон осторожно очистил лицо Шерлока влажной салфеткой. Тот быстро заморгал, на мгновение отключившись, и Джон дотронулся ладонью до его щеки.  
  
\- Эй, а вот этого не нужно. Оставайтесь со мной.   
  
Шерлок с растерянным видом повернул голову.  
  
\- Люди обычно так не говорят.  
  
\- Хорошо. Мы скоро привезём вас в больницу. Вы всё ещё можете сказать мне своё имя?  
  
\- Нет... не глупите. Я имел в виду, что люди так обычно не отвечают, когда я рассказываю о них.  
  
Джон рассмеялся:  
  
\- А, понятно, и что же они обычно говорят?  
  
\- Отвали. Или что-нибудь поцветастей, - усмехнувшись, сказал Шерлок.  
  
Негромко фыркнув, Джон продолжил счищать капли крови с лица Шерлока.  
  
\- Что ж, вы почти всё угадали.  
  
\- Почти всё?   
  
Шерлок уставился на Джона и нахмурил брови, несмотря на боль.   
  
\- Меня ранили в ногу. А плечо я вывихнул сегодня утром на нашем первом вызове.   
  
\- Всегда что-то не укладывается в рамки! – выругался Шерлок.  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
\- Это вы не укладываетесь ни в какие рамки. Смотрите, вот мы и приехали. Сейчас вам наложат швы, Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Только пару часов спустя, после того, как его рану зашили, и Шерлок смотрел в потолок и злился, что его заставили остаться на ночь (и Майкрофт суёт нос не в свои дела), он понял, что забыл спросить фамилию Джона.   
  
  


* * *

  
Утром Шерлок устроил такой переполох, что его отпустили уже в восемь часов, и он отправился прямиком к стоянкам скорой помощи. Шерлок посмотрел на дверь и, недолго думая, толкнул её.  
  
\- Эй, приятель, ты потерялся?  
  
Шерлок взглянул на комнату, оказавшуюся прямо за дверью. Он на мгновение прищурил глаза, рассматривая сидящего внутри человека.   
  
\- Нет... а вам нужно позвонить жене. Она будет рада. Когда она должна родить?  
  
Незнакомец сначала встревожился, а потом стал смеяться и крикнул в сторону спального помещения, находящегося наверху:  
  
\- ЭЙ! УОТСОН! Тут пришёл тот самый, получивший клюшкой для гольфа по голове!  
  
\- Что? – Джон спустился по ступенькам, держа зубную щётку во рту, отчего говорил он немного неразборчиво. – Что ты там кричишь, Билл?  
  
Билл показал на их гостя, и глаза Джона распахнулись от удивления. Он поперхнулся зубной щёткой и снова убежал наверх, оставив внизу озадаченного Шерлока.  
  
\- Присядьте. Он сейчас вернётся. Как вы узнали, что у меня есть беременная жена?  
  
Шерлок сел и хмыкнул:  
  
\- На самом деле, всё просто. У вас круги под глазами от стресса, но выглядите вы радостным. Вы всё время постукиваете пальцем по телефону в вашем кармане и поглядываете на экран вызовов. На вас надето обручальное кольцо, и вы как раз в том возрасте, когда мужчины обычно заводят детей.   
  
\- Господи. Значит, он не шутил, когда рассказывал о вас? – Билл сделал глоток воды и покачал головой.  
  
Удивлённо моргнув, Шерлок наклонил голову набок.  
  
\- Он рассказывал обо мне?  
  
\- О! Ничего определённого, в смысле, если бы вы сюда не пришли, я бы не знал, о ком это было... как же он это назвал? Дедукция, вот как... если бы вы не пришли сюда и не попрактиковали на мне свой дедуктивный метод. Хотя, он сказал, что вы п...  
  
\- Заткнись, Мюррей!  
  
Джон запустил ему полотенцем в голову, пока спускался по ступенькам. Он откашлялся и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- Чем я могу помочь? Что-то не так?  
  
Шерлок поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Нет... я... я хотел поблагодарить вас за вчерашний день.   
  
\- О... ну, это же моя работа.  
  
\- Да. А... ладно. – Шерлок в волнении потянул за свой шарф. – Просто... я решил зайти и сказать спасибо... ещё раз.  
  
Он направился к двери, а по его щекам стал разливаться лёгкий румянец.  
  
Джон охнул, когда Билл ткнул его в живот.  
  
\- Шерлок...  
  
Шерлок повернулся и, приподняв брови, посмотрел на Джона; его щёки по-прежнему были розового цвета.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- А... и часто вы этим занимаетесь? Я имею в виду преступления. – Джон принялся неосознанно потирать бедро.  
  
Лицо Шерлока озарила улыбка:  
  
\- Только когда полиция заходит в тупик... что бывает очень часто. Правда, я стараюсь, чтобы у меня не входило в привычку подвергаться нападениям.  
  
\- Ясно. Э-э, у меня закончилась смена. Хотите выпить кофе и рассказать мне, почему вас вчера ударили клюшкой для гольфа?  
  
Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, и улыбка Шерлока стала ещё шире.  
  
\- Неподалёку есть место с отличным итальянским кофе. У Анджело. Он в долгу передо мной.  
  
Шерлок протянул руку, и Джон закатил глаза, услышав восторженный возглас Билла.  
  
\- Отвали, Мюррей!  
  
Джон взялся за предложенную руку и плечом оттолкнул Билла в сторону, когда Шерлок увлёк его из здания.  
  
\- Так что там с клюшкой для гольфа? – на ходу спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок широко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Ну, понимаете, я просто обвинил его в том, что он убил клюшкой свою жену...  
  



End file.
